harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
John Williams
John Towner Williams (New York City, 8 februari 1932) is een Amerikaans componist van filmmuziek. Hij is één van de bekendste naoorlogse filmcomponisten en wordt gezien als de beste filmcomponist die de filmindustrie ooit heeft gekend. Tevens wordt hij verantwoordelijk geacht voor de heropleving van de klassieke filmscore. Hij was tevens dirigent van de Boston Pops Orchestra. Bekende films die voorzien zijn van muziek van Williams hand: Star Wars, Jaws, Jurassic Park, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial en de Harry Potter-films (1-3). Biografie John Williams werd geboren in Flushing, Queens in New York op 8 februari 1932. Hij was de oudste zoon uit het gezin van Esther en Johnny Williams. Zijn vader, een jazzdrummer, was een van de oorspronkelijke leden van het Raymond Scott Quintet en was later percussionist in het CBS Radio Orchestra en in het NBC's Your Hit Parade. Muziek speelde dus al van jongsaf aan een belangrijke rol in de jeugdjaren van John, zijn broers Jerry en Don en zijn zus Joan. Vanaf zijn zevende jaar leerde hij al piano spelen; later ook trombone, trompet en klarinet. In 1948 verhuisde het gezin naar Los Angeles, waar zijn vader freelancer was bij vele filmstudio-orkesten. Nadat hij in 1950 afgestudeerd was aan de North Hollywood High School, waar hij muziekstukjes arrangeerde en componeerde voor het schoolorkest, volgde John Williams cursussen piano en compositie aan de UCLA en volgde hij privélessen bij pianist-arrangeur Bobby van Eps. Als oudste zoon uit het gezin stond het immers als een paal boven water dat John dezelfde weg, de muzikale weg, van zijn vader zou inslaan en muzikant zou worden. John Williams koos voor zijn favoriete instrument en werd pianist. Hij componeerde zijn eerste serieuze werk, een pianosonate, als negentienjarige student. Nadat hij in 1951 werd opgeroepen voor militaire dienst, ging hij voor drie jaar naar de United States Air Force, waar hij voor het dienstorkest dirigeerde en arrangeerde. Opleiding Na zijn ontslag in 1954 keerde hij voor studies terug naar New York en bracht hij een jaar door aan de befaamde Juilliard School als pianostudent bij Rosina Lhevinne. Om aan de kost te komen, werkte hij 's avonds als pianist in jazzclubs. Na dat jaar keerde hij terug naar zijn familie in Los Angeles. In 1957 werd hij in dienst genomen door Colombia Pictures, één van de grote filmmaatschappijen, en kwam onder de leiding van dirigent Morris Stoloff. Zo kwam hij terecht in Stoloffs Colombia Pictures Orchestra, waar zijn vader tevens lid van was. Ondertussen was hij ook nog begeleider van zanger Vic Damone. Vroege werk Met de tv-film Because They're Young zette hij zijn eerste stappen in televisie- en filmland. Hij werd gevraagd voor allerhande tv-shows en hoewel hij aanvankelijk van plan was geweest pianist te worden, koos Williams er, aangemoedigd door familie en vrienden, voor zijn brood te verdienen met het componeren voor televisie. De tv zorgde overvloedig voor werk: hij verzorgde episodes in drama's zoals Mod Squad, westerns zoals Wagon Train en bekende komische series als Gilligan's Island en Bachelor Father. Maar met de serie Checkmate in 1960 begon Williams echt van zich te laten horen; het was zijn eerste score die commercieel bedoeld was. In 1962 deed hij zijn eerste film voor het witte doek: Diamond Head. Daarna werkte hij mee aan de serie Kraft Suspense Theater. Begin jaren '60 bewees hij een talentvol componist te zijn en verzorgde melodrama's (The Secret Ways), westerns (The Rare Breed), thrillers (Daddy's Gone-A Hunting), oorlogsfilms (None but the Brave), maar meestal komedies zoals Bachelor Flat, Gidget Goes to Rome, John Goldfarb Please Come Home, How To Steal A Million en de Dick van Dyke-film Fitzwilly. Hij werd ook gehuurd door Irwin Allen om tv series te voorzien van muziek, zoals Lost In Space, Time Tunnel en Valley of the Giants. In 1968 componeerde hij als eerbetoon aan Aaron Copland, een pionier in de Amerikaanse muziek én goede vriend van Williams, de score voor The Reivers. Terwijl hij scores bleef afleveren, ontstond er een goede band tussen Williams en Allen met als resultaat een reeks scores voor rampenfilms zoals The Poseidon Adventure (1972), The Towering Inferno (1974) en Earthquake (1974). Verder schreef hij in de jaren '70 nog onder andere voor de John Wayne-film The Cowboys (1972), voor Robert Altmans Images (1972), verder nog oa. The Paper Chase (1973), The Long Goodbye (1973), Cinderella Liberty (1973) en Conrack (1974). Begin samenwerking met Steven Spielberg In 1974 werd John Williams benaderd door de nog jonge regisseur Steven Spielberg, die, naar aanleiding van de score voor The Reivers, aan Williams vroeg of hij zijn debuutfilm wou voorzien van muziek. Williams stemde in en dit was, zonder dat ze het zelf wisten, het begin van een lange samenwerking, één van de langste in de geschiedenis van de film. Williams heeft sindsdien op één na (The Color Purple) alle films van Spielberg van muziek voorzien. Hun samenwerking begon in 1974 met The Sugarland Express (met medewerking van Toots Thielemans), in 1975 volgde Jaws. Deze bombardeerde John Williams meteen tot de besten van alle filmcomponisten. Onmiddellijk na Jaws componeerde hij de muziek voor The Eiger Sanction (1975), Midway (1976), The Missouri Breaks, Family Plot, Black Sunday (1977) en vele anderen. De grote doorbraak Toen George Lucas in 1977 iemand zocht voor de muziek van zijn film Star Wars, raadde Spielberg hem Williams aan. De score van de film is de geschiedenis ingegaan als één van de belangrijkste, zoniet de belangrijkste symfonische oeuvres uit de 20e eeuw, waardoor Williams pas echt bekend werd. Hij werd bekroond met onder andere een Oscar voor beste muziek (reeds zijn derde) en drie Grammy Awards. De score van Star Wars werd het onderwerp van vele opnames en concerten over de hele wereld. Toen het Oregon Orchestra een Star Wars-concert hield in januari 1978 kreeg het 12.000 mensen in het Portland Colisseum. Na de muziek voor Star Wars, componeerde Williams de score voor de Spielberg-film Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), The Fury, Superman (1978) en Dracula (1979). Dirigent van de Boston Pops Na het overlijden van Arthur Fielder (1979), dirigent van de Boston Pops Orchestra, kwam het "Committee for the future of the Pops" samen om een nieuwe dirigent te zoeken die kon verderbouwen op de Fielder-traditie en die het beroemdste symfonische orkest van de Verenigde Staten kon leiden. In de zomer van 1979 had men het aantal kanshebbers al verminderd tot vijf: de assistent-dirigent van de Pops, Harry Ellis Dickson, de dirigent van het Cincinnati Orchestra, Erich Kunzel, de orkestleider en tv-persoonlijkheid Mitch Miller, de dirigent van de symfonie van Flint, Michigan, John Covelli en John Williams. Op 10 januari 1980 verklaarde het Symphony Management dat het een driejarig contract had gesloten met John Williams, die zo de negentiende dirigent werd van de Boston Pops. Alhoewel Arthur Fielder een autoriteit was, werd Williams na zijn debuutconcert met de Pops op 22 januari 1980 zowel door publiek als door de critici met enthousiasme onthaald. John Rockwell van de New York Times, die vele mensen met zijn kritiek neerhaalde, schreef: The crisply efficiënt performances he elicited from the orchestra suggested that the Pops chose wisely. De jaren '80 begonnen allerminst rustig: eerst de bekende score voor de Indiana Jones-film Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981), dan de Oscarwinnende score voor Spielbergs kaskraker E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982). Verder waren er ook nog de scores voor de Star Wars-sequels The Empire Strikes Back (1980) en Return of the Jedi (1983), de scores voor Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984), The River (1984), The Accidental Tourist (1988), Always (1989), Presumed Innocent (1990), Home Alon''e (1990), ''Hook (1990), JFK (1991) en Far and Away (1992). Verder componeerde hij nog de muziek voor Jurassic Park en Schindler's List (1993).En Daimonts. Pensioen Toen Williams in 1980 aangesteld werd als dirigent van het Boston Pops Orchestra, betrof het aanvankelijk een driejarig contact, maar het werd telkens verlengd. Hij was gedurende twaalf jaar dirigent, tot hij in 1993, op zijn 61e, met pensioen ging. Maar met pensioen gaan betekende voor Williams niet stoppen met werken en hij bleef componeren: onder andere voor Sydney Pollacks Sabrina (1995), Barry Levinsons Sleepers (1996), The Lost World: Jurassic Par''k (1997), Spielbergs vervolg op het recordverbrijzelende ''Jurassic Park, Jean-Jacques Annauds Seven Years in Tibet (1997), Steven Spielbergs werk over de negerslaverij Amista''d (1997) en ''Saving Private Ryan (1998). Ook de nieuwe Star Wars films The Phantom Menace, Attack of the Clones en Revenge of the Sith (1999-2005) en recentelijk Memoirs of a Geishà en Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skul''l werden door hem van muziek voorzien. John Williams overwoog in 2010 de muziek voor de verfilming van het Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood deel 2tweede deel van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood te componeren. Persoonlijk John Williams' vrouw, met wie hij al negentien jaar getrouwd was, stierf in 1974 aan hersenbloedingen. Hij trouwde een tweede maal op 9 juni 1980 in King's Chapel House in Boston met Samantha Winslow, een fotografe en binnenhuisarchitecte die hij in Hollywood al vijf jaar kende. Hoewel hij in Boston woont, houdt hij de banden met Los Angeles strak door zijn interesse in filmmuziek en omdat zijn familie er woont. Zijn zoons Joseph en Mark hebben er hun muzikale carrières. Zoon Joseph was zanger van de groep Toto, waarin hij onder andere de hit Stop loving you zong. Samen met Mark schreef hij het nummer Home of the brave. Zijn dochter Jennifer heeft een dokterspraktijk en zijn gepensioneerde ouders wonen nog steeds in Los Angeles. Nu hij met pensioen is, legt hij zich toe op zijn hobby's (golf, tennis, kamermuziek maken met vrienden), maar blijft ondanks alles werken. Bekende filmscores * Jaws reeks 1-2 * Star Wars beide trilogieën * Close Encounters of the Third Kind * Superman * Indiana Jones reeks * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial * Hook * Schindler's List * Jurassic Park reeks 1-3 * Saving Private Ryan * Catch Me If You Can * Harry Potter reeks 1-3 * The Terminal * Memoirs of a Geisha * The Towering Inferno Ander werk In 1951 schreef hij een pianosonate en begin de jaren ‘60 schreef hij muziek voor jazzcombo’s, dance bands en kleine symfonische ensembles. Zijn essay voor strijkers werd in 1966 voor de eerste keer gespeeld door het Pittsburgh Symphony Orchestra. In datzelfde jaar schreef hij zijn Symphony No. 1. In 1968 schreef hij ook een Sinfonietta voor harmonieorkest (blaasinstrumenten en slagwerk), verder componeerde hij een fluitconcerto, een vioolconcerto (beiden werden opgenomen door het London Symphony Orchestra), een musical, Thomas and the King genaamd, een celloconcerto dat in 1994 in première ging door Yo-Yo Ma en het Boston Symphony Orchestra, een fagotconcerto dat in 1995 in première ging door het New York Philharmonic en concerto’s voor tuba en klarinet. Een trompetconcerto van zijn hand ging in 1996 in première door het Cleveland Symphony Orchestra. Verder componeerde hij vele concertversies van zijn filmscores, schreef hij lichte klassieke muziek en een tweede symfonie. Williams leidde de concerttour van Boston Pops in de VS in 1985, 1989 en 1992 en de tours in Japan in 1987, 1990 en in 1993. Hij werd bovendien veel gevraagd als gastdirigent bij vele grote orkesten. Williams bewerkte het bekende Peter en de Wolf van Prokofiev tot een beluisterbaar muziekstukje voor kinderen. Hij werd gevraagd muziek te schrijven voor diverse speciale aangelegenheden. Zo schreef hij Liberty Fanfare naar aanleiding van de honderdste verjaardag van het vrijheidsbeeld, We’re looking good! voor de Special Olympics en het in Amerika bekende NBC Nieuws Thema The Mission. Hij werd ook gevraagd de fanfares voor de Olympische Spelen te schrijven. Zo componeerde hij in 1984 Olympic Fanfare and Theme voor de Olympische Spelen in Los Angeles, in 1988 Olympic Spirit, Summon the Heroes voor de Olympische Spelen in Atlanta en Call of the Champions voor de Olympische Winterspelen in Salt Lake City. Ter gelegenheid van de inauguratie van Barack Obama schreef John Williams 'Air and Simple Gifts'. Het werd op 20 januari 2009 uitgevoerd (niet echt, want, zoals een paar dagen later bekend werd, "geplaybacked") door Yo Yo Ma (cello), Itzhak Perlman (viool), Gabriela Montero (piano) en Anthony McGill (klarinet). Externe links * Onofficiële website * Categorie:Componisten (echte wereld)